A Dauntless Holiday
by Megisalwayscravingfandomfood
Summary: The Dauntless try to organize a holiday party to show their merriness, but nothing is normal with the Dauntless
1. Chapter 1-Waking Up

**This is meant to be finished by January 31. Enjoy!**

**Uriah's POV**

"Wake up!" yells Christina. I sit up and fall back into my pillow. Weird. I don't hear Christina screaming at me anymore. "GAHHH!" I shriek as a few gallons of ice cold water hits my face. "Was that really necessary?"I ask. I see her grabbing a pillow. "Yes-it-was!" shouts Christina between whacks from the pillow. Four walks in. "What's going on?"

"Well Chris-" Christina cuts me off, saying "I woke him up." she says with a nonchalant grin on her face. "Anyway, Pansycake, the HOLIDAY party is in _four _freaking weeks!"

"And?" I inquire.

Once more, I receive a blow to the head, making the pillow explode. The feathers stick to me on my wet clothes. Four stifles a laugh and Christina holds another pillow threateningly above her head. "WE NEED YOU TO MAKE THE CAKE!" replies Christina

"Which one?"

"The triple chocolate marshmallow supreme with extra triple chocolate fudge drizzle."

"You mean the Dauntless Supreme?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe later."

_Whack._

_"Only _an hour then."

_Whack._

"Fine! Just stop whacking me!" I cry out in defeat.

"Good" says Christina in content.

**How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2-Chaos

** So here's chapter 2.**

**Christina's POV**

I _cannot_ believe that Uriah is this irresponsible. "Ugh!" I shout in exasperation. Uriah runs to the kitchen then comes back to me. "I don't have enough chocolate!" I storm out of the apartment into my car. I drive to the nearest convenient store and grab 15 bags if chocolate. "Thank you!" says Uriah as I hand him the bag of chocolate.

I walk over to where Tris is to help her, Will, and Four decorate the room. We try to put streamers up, but Zeke just _has _come and paintball gun the walls. "Zeke! I'm going to _kill you!" _roars Four. He climbs down the ladder and grabs a paintball gun, running after Zeke will loading it with some _Colossal Boom _paintballs. Zeke cackles as he sprints away from Four. Uriah comes out, surprising us with a_ five tiered Dauntless Special_ cake. "AHHHH!" shrieks Zeke has he crashes into the cake. Uriah looks _furious. _He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bucket of water with ice and dumps the contents onto Zeke's head. "That's what you get for annihilating my cake, you Pansycake!" Tris and Will try to stop snickering as Four charges into the room while spray Zeke with a few different neon colors. Then Eric comes into the apartment and starts to crack up. He whips out his phone and starts to capture the scene from different angles. Zeke tries to stand and run away, but he trips on the slippery cake and falls face first. Then he starts laughing sarcastically and runs away while covering his cue, all of us bursts with uncontrollable laughter. Zeke screams, "It's not funny!" Eric chuckles and replies,"If it's not funny, then you'll be ok if we show it to Shauna?" The only reply is a "NOO!" and we continue to decorate.

**Zeke's POV (It's really short.)**

_It's time for revenge, I think to myself._


	3. Chapter 3-Plans, plans, plans

**Since I have a two week break, I'll try to update everyday. Anyway, how was chapter two? Suggest ideas and I'll be sure to consider them.**

**-Megan**

* * *

** Zeke's POV**

_ *Thinks to self*_

_Maybe I should set up a game of Candor or Dauntless...nah...I'll just do a medley of pranks..that would be nice._

"Zeke!" Shauna runs to me and gives my a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Ummmmm..."

"What happened?"

"I kinda converted into a clown..."

Shauna stares at me.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. I paintball gunned the party room and Four got mad, chased me with a completely loaded paintball gun, I crashed into Uriah's cake, he got angry, Four paintballed me, and Eric took pictures." I answer in shame.

"Okay..."

"I'm thinking of revenge."

"Can I help?"

"Duh!"

I pick her up and carry her to my apartment as she screams,"LET ME DOWN!" while laughing. This is going to be fun...

* * *

** Will's POV**

We clean up the floor and redecorate the walls in fits of laughter. Here's how it was like:

People: _*Hangs streamers*_

Eric: _*Bursts out laughing*_

Everyone: _*Cries in laughter*_

Tris: _*Starts to shake violently, recollecting what happened*_

Everyone: _*tries to stifle a giggle*_

Anyway, Uriah comes out with his second cake and now it's _SEVEN_ tiered. We gape in amazement and drool at it with an obvious look of longing. Uriah does a bunch ofdisapproving noises and takes his cake bake into the kitchen before anyone can pounce on it. I get back to what we were doing and then I say,"Should we do a game of Truth or Dare?" Uriah comes out. "Duh! It's called Candor or Dauntless here, though."

"Candor or Dauntless?" I should have figured it out, being a former Erudite, but my thick-headedness couldn't figure it out.

"You know, Candor is truth and Dauntless is dare?"

"Ohh.. I get it now."

"Good."

Eric suggests,"Maybe a game of Color Boom? I'll give anything to see a rainbow Zeke again."

Four replies,"Why not?"

Christina inquires,"What the heck is Color Boom?"

Automatically Marlene barge into the room and say "Color Boom is an obstacle game where there are is a dangerous obstacle course hanging over the lake. There are 3 killers who control the triggers for the stuff that tries to push you off the course-like for example, you step on a certain block. A killer presses a botton and you are sucked into this tobe with a giant paintball. The killer presses another button and you are launched with a cannon (with the paintball) towards the White Canvas at the start of the obstacle course where you are allowed to restart. First person to get to the end gets thrown by a different cannon to the victory canvas."

"You forgot to tell them that it was a maze, Mar."scolded Uriah with a grin

"It's a maze." says Marlene with a glare at Uriah.

The entire time, the tranferred Dauntless including me stare at the Dauntless-borns with a crazed look.

Oddly, Four agrees with Eric when he comments,"This is gonna be _really_ fun."

* * *

** I'm planning to put a practice round of Color Boom on the next chapter, so yeah. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4-Color BOOM

**Sorry for not posting!**

** -Meg**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris's POV**

I now have a bruised knee, and swollen eye and a few cuts. _That _is what I get for playing Color Blast, or what ever it's called. Anyway, I was pulverized by the cannon thingies. _PULVERIZED._ So... here's what happened...

**_-Flashback-_**

Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna were the killers and I was on Christina's team. Tobias was with Will and Lynn was with Mar. Anyway, Uriah held a gun in the air. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" shouted Uriah. Christina and I weaved through the maze easily the we had to walk on this thin ledge. _That's _where I got the swollen eye. I saw the first block shoot out at my leg. So then I jumped. Unfortunately, there was a block ready to punch my face. Immense pain spread around my eye. I splashed in to the water. Immediately I started paddling to the ladder to the next obstacle. Then there was the spinney thingy that tried to hit our legs. _Boom._ That was the bruise on my leg. I toppled over and Christina fell with me. we were sucked into this dark tunnel and spit out towards the canvas. I slammed onto it and slid down the rough surface, gaining the scratches.

"Team Christina is now out!" bellowed Uriah into the megaphone. We walked away slowly, watching the rest as well. Will, Tobias, Marlene, and Lynn were racing neck to neck. Then I got confused. Tobias pushed Will off of the platform. Christina grimaced as Will slammed into the canvas. "I should have known..." he mumbled as he ran up to us. "Known what?" asked Christina. "That when only 2 teams were left, it's changed to a solo game. "AHHHHHH!" A scream pierced the air. _SPLAT. _Marlene hit the canvas. Lynn had pelted her with a plastic bullet from a gun at the end of the tightrope walking stage.

Lynn groaned as she hit the board. Tobias jumped into the winners cannon and landed on the soft mattress that was serving as a winner's canvas. He then walking over to me and kissed me softly. "Four wins!" yelled Uriah. "Ow!" yelped Uriah as a plastic bullet hit his back. "That was a warning." Zeke smirked as he and Shauna stepped out from the control room.

**Hehehe...**

**Sorry if it's a little short.**


End file.
